marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Perry Webb (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 162 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Former Mining engineer, pilot | Education = College graduate | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Raleigh, North Carolina | Creators = Paul Lauretta; | First = Motion Picture Funnies Weekly Vol 1 1 | Last = All-Winners Squad: Band of Heroes Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Preface The American Ace was just one of many costumed operatives active during World War II who were recruited into the United States military. The purpose was to enlist such individuals in order to publish propaganda in the form of comic books that were commissioned by the United States military and published by Timely Comics. These comics were used to convince Americans to support the war, and increase enlistment. Like many heroes recruited in this fashion, the Ace's fictional exploits were few. For most of these early heroes it was due to their deaths in combat. Presumably, much like the Young Allies, the fictional exploits of the American Ace may be based on actual events. Solo Adventures Perry Webb was merely an American mineral scout searching for radium when he landed in Attania, an European country plunged into war with the neighboring country of Castile D'or thanks to the machinations of its evil Queen Ursula. Unaware of the conflict, Perry soon found himself caught in the middle of an air raid. Surviving the initial blast, he saved the life of Jeanie Lauretta. She told him that her parents were killed in the air raid, but the rest of her family were living on a farm 60 miles away. Perry flew her there and stayed for a week to get to know the girl and her family better. Deciding that he must get back to his job, Webb hopped back into his plane and flew off. He got caught in a dogfight, however, against Castile D'or fighter planes and got shot down. The Laurettas saved him from the wreckage and after Perry was recovered enough, he vowed to join the fight. The outcome of this conflict, and Webb's role in it, remains unrecorded. Some sources speculate, however, that the conflict likely became a moot point due to the start of World War II shortly thereafter. Crazy SUES At some time following his ordeal in Attania, the American Ace got married, however, he was secretly homosexual. It is unknown to whom he is married to, but Jeanie Lauretta was with him up until the beginning of World War II and she may have been the woman he married. Following the United States' entry into World War II, the American Ace became a pilot for the Crazy SUES, following the battle of Normandy in 1944. During the victory party with the Crazy SUES and the Invaders, Ace and Captain Flame learned that they were both gay and secretly slipped away from the party. They had a romantic interlude in a back alley, unaware that they were secretly being watched by their teammate Albert "Slow Motion" Jones. Ace and Captain Flame kept their romance going while the Crazy SUES were involved in the liberation of France, much to the disgust of Jones. After the battle, the team spent time relaxing in Paris. When the group decided to go looking for girls, Ace expressed a disinterest in doing so. When Jones called him on it, Ace explained to them that he was married. Learning this, Captain Flame stormed off. | Powers = No known paranormal powers | Abilities = Perry Webb was a capable hand-to-hand combatant and an excellent pilot. As a mining engineer, he was trained in geology and in the use of explosives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Perry flies an unarmed bi-plane. | Weapons = | Notes = The stories of the "American Ace" were scheduled to be serialized in the issues of Marvel Mystery Comics (as noted in the final page of the "American Ace" story in ) however, for whatever reason the story was dropped. In Perry Webb's early adventures in Marvel Mystery Comics he was called Perry Wade. Attania was also called Attainia in the Golden Age. Lieutenant Lankhttp://www.comics.org/issue/1026http://www.comics.org/issue/1083 takes Perry Webb/Wade's place as Attania's defender against Castile D'or. In Band of Heroes, American Ace calls himself Ace Masters. | Trivia = Perry Webb is a homosexual. | Links = *Wikipedia: American Ace * Jess Nevin's article about American Ace }} References Category:Golden-Age Characters Category:Pilots Category:Homosexual Characters Category:WWII Characters